Bis(tetrahydofuranoid) fatty acid lactones, represented by the structural formula, ##STR2## have been reported in the literature as having cytotoxic and antitumor activity. The first such compound reported [Jolad et al., J. Org. Chem. 47: 3151-3153 (1982)] was called uvaricin and was characterized by an --OH group in the R.sup.2 position and an acetoxy group in the R.sup.3 position, with R.sup.1 and R.sup.4 being hydrogen. Uvaricin was isolated from the roots of Uvaria accuminata of the family Annonaceae and demonstrated activity in vivo against P-388 lymphocytic leukemia in mice. Jolad et al. [J. Nat. Prod. 48(4): 644-645 (July-August 1985)] discloses the compound desacetyluvaricin which differs from uvaricin in having an hydroxyl in the R.sup.3 position. Dabrah et al. [Phytochemistry 23(9): 2013-2016 (1984)] shows the isolation of the stereoisomers rollinicin and isorollinicin from the roots of Rollinia papilionella (Annonaceae). These compounds were reported as having --OH in R.sup.2, R.sup.3, and R.sup.4 positions with R.sup.1 being hydrogen. Both of these compounds exhibited in vitro cytotoxic activity against the P-388 lymphocytic leukemia. Dabrah et al. [J. Nat. Prod. 47(4): 652-657 (July-August 1984)] discloses another member of the series referred to as rollinone. Rollinone is characterized by a keto group at the R.sup.1 carbon, hydroxyls at R.sup.2 and R.sup.3, and hydrogen for R.sup.4 with a saturated lactone ring as illustrated in structure IA: ##STR3## Rollinone demonstrated both cytotoxicity against P-388 in vitro and also activity in vivo against the same system in mice. The compounds having the general structure designated by formula I, above, have acquired the name "linear acetogenins."
Cortes et al. [Tetrahedron Lett. 25(30): 3199-3202 (1984)] describe two additional linear acetogenins from Annona cherimolia (Annonaceae), wherein the structures are reported as follows: ##STR4## These compounds have antimicrobial activity as demonstrated against Gram negative bacteria and Candida.